Traitors, Statues, and Wolf
by Zelda-rox12
Summary: After all of the Brawlers, except Zelda have been frozen solid, she goes and looks for the source of trouble. The villains are three greedy kings, using a piece of Tabuu tech. Then when she turns Sheik, she cant turn back. And then theres Wolf. SheikxWolf
1. A mission ends in fail

_**3rd Fanfic! Plz review! (don't get angry if I have spelling errors. WordPad doesn't do spellcheck, and I'm not good at finding mistakes)**_

Zelda tiptoed through the cold, dark room. The walls and floors were navy blue stone, reminding her a bit of Shadow Moses Island. Yet she wasn't brawling. She was looking for something. Something, that of all places, had to be here. It was all up to her.

_Where is it, where is it? _Zelda thought to herself, walking carefully over the blue tiles, silently putting one foot in front of the other. Usually, Samus would be doing this sort of thing, with the sneaking, the spying, the scouting. But Samus was gone. Gone with the rest of the Brawlers. Every one was gone. Everyone except her.

Zelda turned into Sheik, her alter identity, where skirts and dresses would not restrain her. Sheik was a ninja, so she would be better for this sort of thing.

She listened intently to the sounds her feet made across the dimly lit room, ears tuned to hear the faintest echo, the very wingbeat of a butterfly, even the tiniest drop of a snowflake.

Sheik recalled sadly why she was here, why she had to go on this mission at all. It was sort of a self-appointed mission, but a mission all the same.

_Flashback._

_Zelda woke up late, around 10:45. The sunlight was streaming steadily through her curtains, making golden spots on the floor. She got out of bed quickly, changing into her usual Hyrulian dress, and placing her golden tiara oh so delicately on her head. Then Zelda remembered that she needed to hurry. Breakfast would still be going on, but everyone would be wondering where she was._

_She strode down the stairs, turned left, and stood outside the dining hall. It took a couple of seconds, but Zelda realized that everything was a little... different? No, not different. Something else, another word, another word could describe how Zelda pictured the strange scene before her._

_Something was wrong._

_Oh yes, something was very, very wrong._

_It was silent. Zelda had never heard a silence this great. It was so quiet that the silence pounded on her pointed ears. Not only that, but everyone was motionless. Eyes stared blankly ahead. Zelda was surrounded by statues. Yes, something was definately wrong._

_"Guys?" She asked nervously, moving carefully into the hall, alert in every possible way, almost jumpy as she stared at her fellow friends (and enemies). Some had paused right in the middle of eating; forks were halfway to the mouth, some had stopped in the mid-sip of a drink. What happened here?_

_Tabuu flashed across her mind. Anything this powerful might have come from him. Zelda shivered, remembering how they had defeated him. Lives were lost. Scars still rung their way around Zelda's arm, but they were usually hidden by her long white gloves. Either way, if Tabuu was back, that was bad news. Very bad news._

_"Samus?" Zelda walked over to the motionless Samus, who donned her shining Power Suit. The unmoving bounty-hunter didn't reply to Zelda, she just continued to stare. With shaking hands, Zelda touched the helmet. Stone-cold. She lifted up the helmet, slowly and carefully, as if her best friend was an ancient fossil that could turn to dust at any random moment._

_The princess gasped. Underneath the helmet was Samus, but something was wrong. Her face was so pale she looked like she was made out of porcelain. When Zelda touched it, it was cold. As cold as death. But what was most disturbing were Samus's eyes. Not only were they lifeless and out of focus, it was like they weren't there. There was no iris, no pupil, just a socket filled with the snowy whites. Yet Zelda could almost feel Samus staring at her, pleading for help. Terror gripped her heart._

_Zelda stood back, mouth open in shock. With great speed, she ran worriedly around the room to see if anyone was conscious, if anyone could help her figure out what was going on. Everone was the same. White eyes, cold bodies. They weren't dead, somehow Zelda knew that, but they were close enough._

_Mario, Peach, Pit, Ike, Kirby, Marth, Red, Roy, Krystal, Link... Zelda counted the names, trying to find someone who wasn't a statue, but every single one was like this. Every last one._

_Wait!_

_Four were missing. _

_Zelda was suddenly filled with hope, glad she wasn't alone. Maybe, somewhere in the Smash Mansion, there were living people. They could figure out what was going on._

_But this hope only lasted a mere millisecond. The ones that were missing were King Dedede, Bowser, Ganondork, and... Wolf. That could only mean one thing._

_They were the ones who set this up._

_Flashback end._

And that was why Sheik was here now, looking for the source of the trouble. She wasn't completely sure about how the four villains could have obtained such a complicated weapon; maybe Tabuu did have something to do with it; but she would have to try to find out. It was the only possible hope. And why would Wolf let his brothers, Fox and Falco, become lifeless statues? Maybe they had a fight or something, Sheik didn't know.

Sheik ignored the doubts about her plan and continued with her search, careful to be silent, yet she needed to hear her footsteps. She listened so carefully to them, trying to find the difference between it and the one before it. Sheik needed to find the entrance. There was a door, but years of studying about this castle had paid off in the learning of the secret entrance. (Actually, she didn't figure that out from books, she learned from Marth). At the thought of Marth, tears formed in Sheik's eyes, but she fought them back and continued in her search.

_Tap, tap, tap tap,_ Nothing yet. _Tap, tap, tap, taawwp, tap..._

Wait a second. Sheik bent down over the tile. She pressed her ear against the freezing stone and listened. The ninja knocked on the tile, her bandaged hand lightly tapping the blue stone.

_Taaaapppp_. The sound was a hollow, echoey tap. _This is it,_ Sheik thought to herself. She smiled. Now she could get in. Sheik was a step closer to unraveling this mystery.

She didn't think she would ever have to use it, but then again, she never thought this would happen. Sheik gripped the hunting knife that was strapped to the base of her back and slid it out of its sheath. Carefully, she wedged its thin but strong blade into the edge of the tile and lifted upward, trying to remove the tile from the floor.

It was slow, hard work. This secret entrance hadn't been used for a long, long, time (if it had been used at all), and it was hard to move without making a lot of noise. And noise was the last thing Sheik wanted around her. Yet she was finished in a decent amount of time, and there were no alarms or lights going off, so things were pretty good so far.

The only thing Sheik could see down the hole was blackness. There wasn't much of a drop, but she would still have to be quite careful when going down.

The ninja put a leg into the hole, and almost instantly it hit ground. That meant that that the tunnel was only going to be around a foot tall. Sheik sighed and lowered herself into the vent-like tunnel, flattening herself out to full length. Slowly, with her butt sometimes hitting the ceiling, she army-crawled across the cold stone. It was dark, but Sheik was used to the dark, and her eyes soon became acustomed to the gloom. Every once in a while a cobweb would snag her face, or she would run into a turn, or something else that involved something hitting her face would happen, but soon she saw the tunnel lighten a bit.

Sheik raised her head. It didn't hit the stone ceiling until she was in a crouch. On the wall to her right, light spilled in through the slits in the stone, and voices, untintelligible but definately there, were heard. Sheik crawled on all fours, reaching out sometimes, trying to find the ladder she knew was there. Her hand hit something cold and smooth. It was round, and Sheik knew it had to be a piece of the ladder. She stood up, and her head didn't hit the ceiling. But she had only a piece of the ladder.

The ladder was missing.

Sheik raised her arms, trying to find where it came back. When they only found cold stone, she frowned, and, very quietly and carefully, she took a small jump. Her fingers hit a metal bar, and Sheik held fast to it. She began to move her legs up to the ladder, freezing every time one of them scraped loudly against the stone, waiting to hear if the villains in the room had heard her. They didn't.

Sheik climbed up the ladder, reaching the top. In front of her there was an air vent, where she could get into and watch the conversation without being noticed. Like in the tunnel, she got down and army-crawled her way across the air vent, making as little noise as possible. When Sheik reached the vent grate, she looked down onto the scene. Ganondork (everyone calls him that) and Wolf were there, talking in whispers.

"I'm here," A gravelly voice, none other than Bowser's, floated across the room as the door opened.

"Glad you could make it, Bowser," King Dedede said, thumping his big belly. Wolf remained silent, his dark fur sleek and soft, his eyes dark, powerful and menacing in the dim light.

"Where's The Great Ganondorf?" The koopa king asked, sitting down in a large wooden chair. Without looking up, Wolf spoke.

"Downstairs. Apparently someone was snooping around. There was a tile missing on the ground, and an entrance to a tunnel," Sheik froze, but Wolf continued with a shrug, "We're not sure where it goes, it could end up in the garbage chute for all I care, but Ganondork's positive that there's a spy. Oh yeah, that reminds me," Wolf pulled out a walkie-talkie and spoke into it.

"Ganondork," He began, but was cut off when Ganondorf replied _Don't call me that!_ Wolf just continued. "Ganondork" (_Growl_) "After you've checked out the 'scene of the crime', or whatever, can you check the readings on _Slave_? I need to make sure all the Brawlers are frozen solid," Sheik barely managed to hold in a gasp. So they _did_ have the trouble-maker thing. _Slave._ Wolf's ears swiveled in the direction of the gasp, but he didn't seem to notice anything unusual. Sheik thanked the goddesses.

"_Fine_" Ganondorf growled on the other end of the line. "_Oh and Wolf, I _did_ find something at the scene of the crime. Heheheheh"_ Wolf rolled his eyes.

"Probably his wine glass from the party last night." He mumbled. "He might as well have found a Hello Kitty doll and sworn that tiny kindergarteners were going to infilterate the place," Bowser, Wolf, and King Dedede chuckled.

Sheik inhaled quickly, hoping her breath just sounded like the hum of the vent. Ganondorf _did_ find something at the base of the castle. What had she left? Sheik knew that she hadn't looked behind her when she left into the tiny tunnel, but she was one-hundred percent positive she left nothing. Maybe it was just something Ganondorf was overeacting about, like Wolf said.

"So what are we going to do while Smash is all frozen up and stuff?" King Dedede asked, rather stupidly. Wolf sighed and put a hand to his furry forehead, shaking his head.

"Dedede-" He began.

"That's _King_ Dedede, to you!" The giant penguin shouted. Wolf sighed and continued.

"Dedede-" (_grumble_) "When Ganondork gets his filthy ass up here we're goin' to throw a party, then go and get the _money_! The Smashers were the only things holding us back from the human world's filthy gold. We're gonna be rich, baby! Also, Master and Crazy Hand seem to have quite a few bucks stored up, so we're gonna be a-taking them too,"

"Ooohhhhhhh, okay," King Dedede nodded. "I thought we just froze them for the heck of freezing a bunch of people with Tabuu technology," Sheik stifled another gasp. So Tabuu _did_ have something to do with it. From what it sounded, he hadn't returned, yet they had gotten ahold of something he owned/made, or an actual part of him. The ninja shivered, wondering how they did it. Someone had died. Someone innocent, maybe even just a mere mortal.

"Well, I guess we did it for that, too," Bowser said. There was silence for a second or two, but then the door burst open.

Ganondorf stepped in the room, all eyes fell upon him. He had fiery orange hair and skin of a sickly grayish green. He wore black/dark clothing that only emphasized his hair color more.

"So Ganondork," (snickers and a growl) Wolf said. "What did ya get?" Ganondorf sat down quickly.

"Not good news," He said gravly. "Either _Slave_'s messed up or someone's playing a really good prank on us," Sheik pressed her ear against the grate, trying to catch every word.

"What's this about _Slave_?" King Dedede asked.

"We missed someone in the freezing process," Ganondorf said darkly.

_That would be moi._ Sheik thought to herself.

"But it's weird. I'll give details later," The evil lord continued. "The one we missed was Sheik. Now we have to hunt the stubborn little brat down,"

_Excuse me?_ Sheik thought. _Stubborn little brat? Look in a mirror, brainless._

"I don't agree, Ganondork," Wolf said, head low.

_Thank you! _The ninja thought as Wolf continued.

"I mean, she is a brat,"

_Forget the thanks, loser._

"But I wouldn't say stubborn," Wolf went on, smirking. Everyone else looked at him quizzically, obviously not getting the drift.

"You see," he continued. "Sheik has decided to make life a little easier for us by coming right to the party. She's just a little shy about entering" The ninja froze as Wolf looked right at her, icy blue eyes trapping her in one place.

"Let's invite her in," Wolf growled, and the other three villains laughed. "The way we invite in all unwanted guests," He raised his gun towards the ceiling. Sheik tryed to scramble back to the ladder, but it was too late. Two red blasts shot from Wolf's gun and hit the vent's supports, making it start to fall.

Sheik was sliding backwards, leaving her hands with nothing to grip, nothing to hang on to. In frusteration she slammed her feet against the sides of the vent, making her slow down, but not stop.

_You call yourself a ninja? _Sheik thought angrily as she tried to reach for something, anything, that would keep her from sliding back into the villain's domain. She could hear them chuckling menacingly, watching her helplessly fall.

Something grabbed her foot. Sheik screamed inside her head as she tried to shake it away. Wolf had grabbed her ankle and was pulling her down the broken vent, an evil smile splitting his face.

"Get off me, you rat!" She screached at him. His gleeful expression barely changed as Wolf wrenched her out of the vent, even though she kicked and struggled with every last possible muscle in her body.

"Awesome Medieval hand-cuffs, check!" Bowser said happily, snapping tiny, cold, steel handcuffs around her wrists as Wolf held her to the floor. Sheik tried to kick Bowser's ugly koopa hands away, but Dogface dug his claws into her shoulders.

"Let's be cooperative now, shall we?" Wolf asked in a voice of exaggerated patience. God Sheik wanted to kick him to hell and back. Just to prove her point, she tried to punch him in that furry little jaw of his, but hand-cuffs wouldn't allow it.

Wolf sighed and took out a small, white hankercheif. Sheik knew what it was and tried hard not to inhale. It was simple at first, but soon her head began to fuzz. Then it swam, making her eyes go in and out of focus.

"Take a deep breath Sheik," Wolf said, and Sheik vaguely heard Ganondorf say to himself, "Impossible," What the heck?

She couldn't take it anymore. Her head was dizzy from lack of air, and she was going to black out at any second. Sheik took a short whiff of oxygen, but she also caught something sweet in the process. Her vision began to blur.

"Damn...You..." She muttered, head swaying, black spots beginning to form and grow at the corners of her pink eyes. Everything went hazy and dark, and the last thing Sheik heard was Wolf's laugh, echoing in her empty mind.

_Oh...No..._Sheik could barely think straight as she dropped into utter unconsciousness. Was this the end?

_**So what do y'all think of the first chapter? I want to hear from you, cuz, like, you guys are the audience, and if I'm writing something the audience doesn't like, and no one tells me, then whats the freaking point? That was weird. Anyway, that review button is so sad that no one will press it. Now I'm sad too. You don't want me sad, or else I'll write bad stories. :(**_

_**Nah, too emotional. Just review, k? **_

_**Much better.**_


	2. Flirtatious Wolf and the Escape

_**Hmmmm... I'll let you readers decide on what you think of this. Heheheheheh.**_

_**Remember to review!**_

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," A deep, growling voice wove its way into Sheik's nightmare-filled mind. She fought it, not wanting to wake up.

Sheik blinked tiredly. It was early, and she needed a long, llooooonnnngggg rest. Her previous sleep had been filled with nightmares about-

Oh no. She was still in a dungeon. Her friends were still creepily frozen, she was still trapped, and her mission had ended in capture. No, not capture. Failure. Utter and complete failure.

"How'd ya sleep?" And to top it all off, Sheik's guard was none other than Wolf O'Donnell, who was probably going to snap her legs in half if she moved. Then again, he might not, judging by the way he looked at her.

"It could've been better," Sheik replied groggily. "If I hadn't been chained to a freaking dungeon wall," Wolf chuckled, taking a step forward. Sheik narrowed her eyes, flashing them in a dangerous way, but he continued to move closer, steps echoing off the stone walls. In a flash, the ninja got an idea.

_A little closer,_ She thought to herself. _One more step... Now!_ In one swift move, Sheik knotted her feet around Wolf's ankles, making him teeter and wobble, losing his balance. Wolf's face went from sly and mysterious to surprised and dumbstruck in less than a millisecond. That's a record! She tightened the grip around his legs, no mercy, just pain and the unbalancing act.

"What?" he said/asked incredulously as Sheik sent him sprawling to the floor. He began to lift his furry, snouted head, but she gave it a large, powerful kick, knocking him out. Sheik smiled; she had finally done something right on this misson. She was _proud _of herself. That was a good change of mood, even if it was a little boastful. Besides, the look on Wolf's face was _totally_ worth it.

Now, back to business. She was hand-cuffed to a wall, which, actually, wasn't a problem. She hadn't thought about it until now, but now was the time. Sheik took another thing, one she had never shown to anyone, something she again had thought she would never use. It was a lock pick. It was old-fashioned (and a bit rusty), but then again, these were old-fashioned hand-cuffs. Also, it was so conveniently placed in an almost invisible pocket near her neck, that if I time like this were to come, she could pull it out with her teeth.

Sheik did this, biting down on the small metal object and lifting it out of its place. She turned her head around as far as it would go, aiming towards her hands. Carefully, she released it down her back, missing her hands, but, thankfully, also missing the grate behind her. If it had gone down there, all hope would be lost. There was no way she would be able to find it in the grate; it was probably very deep. Sheik scooped up the lock pick and set to work. The keyhole was on the right hand-cuff, which meant she would have to switch hands. Her left hand wasn't quite as steady, but soon she could fit it into the lock, after a bit of trial and error. Sheik tried to turn the pick, jiggling it into place, but to her absolute horror, it slipped.

And fell down the grate. Of course.

_Clang, clang, clang. _She froze as she heard it fall down the hole, banging against the sides. It was gone forever.

"(insert swear word of your choice here)!" Sheik yelled, but quickly shut her mouth. That was her absolute _last_ chance of escape! And she just let it fall down a drain! What kind of _idiot_ was she? Gritting her teeth, she pulled uselessly against the metal cuffs, but to no avail. Obviously. Sheik wanted to scream with anger and frusteration. God damn it, she was such a-

Wait.

Maybe she _could_ get out. A new thought dawned on her mind. Oh yes, she could! Sheik smiled, and crawled over to Wolf O'Donnell's unconscious body. (No all you sick people, she was not going to do _that._)

There they were. Thank the heavenly goddesses.

Slung around his belt loop, on a silver ring, was the keys. The keys to her hand-cuffs! Sheik almost laughed out loud. Heck, why did she even bother trying to pick it when the keys were barely a foot from her? Wow, she _was_ sort of an idiot...

When Sheik realized she couldn't reach the keys with her hands, she pulled them off the wolf dude with her feet. Slipping them into her hands, she pushed each key into the lock, being deadly careful not to let it them fall down the drain. After what seemed like a year's worth of trial-and-error with every key, Sheik smiled when she heard the satisfying _click_ of the lock being undone.

She stood up, stretching out the cramps she got from sleeping. In seconds Sheik began to walk down the hall, proud of herself, smiling over her victory. Yet for some reason, there was a nagging, irritating thing scratching at the back of her mind. At first Sheik just ignored it, but it just got worse. So she tried to pinpoint what the suspicion was, yet even though it was on the tip of her tongue, Sheik just couldn't place a finger on it.

Until, of course, she reached a fork in the hall, one path going straight ahead, and another branching off to the right. The descision about which hall to take bounced back and forth in her mind, and finally, Sheik realized what thought had been nagging at her.

Sheik had no idea how to get out.

Another hole in the road, another bump in the fabric. And this time, she couldn't find a solution. Sheik wanted to scream at herself for being so stupid. Of course she studied the _upper_ parts of the castle, but not the _dungeons_. Because, _of course_, she didn't even _fathom_ the possibility of getting caught. What an idiot.

All of a sudden, a stinging pain shot up Sheik's back. She fell to the ground, whipping her head around, looking for her attacker.

" Escaping? We can't have that now, can we?" Wolf O'Donnell stepped out of the shadows, grinning widely, his clawed gun smoking slightly. He blew the smoke off the barrel, like they do in movies, and smiled at the floored ninja.

_Wolf has an awesome smile,_ Sheik thought to herself. _And his eyes are so-_

_Wait! Stop that! He's the enemy, remember? God I'm such a nutcase. _Sheik shook all embarassing thoughts from her mind, completely surprised at herself. _What is wrong with me today?_

"Go away, dogboy," Sheik said coldly. "I'd hate to have to beat the shit out of you," She wasn't sure if she was trying to convince him, or herself.

"I'm not sure you could do that, sugar," Wolf said, holding up some needles and an electric whip. Sheik bubbled up with anger, not _just_ because he was taunting her with her stolen weapons. Also because-

"Wolf O'Donnell," Sheik said slowly. "Are you... flirting with me?" Just to be safe, she took a _large_ step back.

"Don't be like that, babe," He said, and Sheik could feel her face glow red. Wolf took another step forward, strangely taller than the ninja, eyes glinting icy blue.

"Shut up," she muttered, but her voice came out as a high squeak. "Give me my weapons, and _maybe_ I might not kill you," Sheik spit poison and ice into every word. To her great surprise, Wolf threw her the supplies. For a second, she just stared at him, shocked and amazed at how easily he gave in to her.

_Wolf P.O.V._

Wolf smiled, hoping his plan was working. It probably was. He closed his eyes, and began to recite what he had practiced while Sheik had been asleep. It was harder now that she was listening, not unconscious in the dungeon.

"On one condition," Wolf said. "I help lead you out of this castle, and then we- Oh wait, that's two conditions. One per weapon, I guess." But Sheik was already sprinting down the hall, cackling with glee.

_You know what? _Wolf thought, angry at himself. _I really should have laid down the conditions first, and then made the deal. I'm such a freaking idiot._ He ran after her, annoyed, using Wolf Flash whenever possible to catch up. She was so beautiful when running, her blonde braid streaming out behind her back...

_Sheik P.O.V._

_God he's such a freaking idiot._ Sheik thought, laughing. But she had caught the first thing he said.

_"I help you get out of the castle,"_ That was tempting.

"I can get out myself," She reminded herself. Their was always an exit, somewhere around. Sheik turned left at the next fork, randomly looking for a way out. Her legs were pumping fast, but she didn't waste time stopping. The next door she found she leaped through it, but stopped almost immediately.

It was a torcher chamber. Axes, knives, and other tools Sheik was too horrified to decribe hung from the walls. Bloody chopping blocks, limb rippers, and other disgusting machines of torcher were placed around the room.

Shuddering, Sheik jumped onto the nearest chandolier, hoping to get Wolf with a surprise attack from above. For a second nothing happened, but then Wolf entered the room, huffing. He looked around, trying to spot his quarry.

"And he huffed and he puffed," Sheik said, spraying the wolf with needles. "but no matter how hard he tried," she leaped down a socked him in the jaw, not cracking it but definately leaving a mark. "He just couldn't blow the brick house down," Sheik was about to deliver a swift upperchuck to Wolf, but then she noticed that he wasn't fighting back. He looked open for attack, not even trying to defend.

All of a sudden, an emotion, one Sheik didn't think would occur or be relevant to the time arose. Mercy. That was all.

Sheik sighed, and, against all will that she was sane enough to call her own, she picked up Wolf and carried him away, searching for a place where she could clean him up. Sheik didn't love him, not yet, but maybe, just maybe, he might be on her side.

Maybe he was a traitor to the kings.

_**Review please.**_

_**pleas please please please please please!**_

_**Thanks**_


End file.
